lookoutarchivefandomcom-20200214-history
Tanks
Bio Tanks is a Saiyan from a different dimension. He is a part of the Z-Fighters from his dimension. When he arrived on Earth, Vegeta and Piccolo quickly took to him. That's where he got his personality from. But he has many of Goku's traits as well.He fights to protect the Earth and his friends.He loves fighting opponents that are stronger than him so he can become stronger. He isn't very cocky. He has great pride in himself and that often gets in the way in fights. As a child he quickly learned many moves such as the Kamehameha wave. He went Super Saiyan at only age 5. He entered the current World Tournament and to no surprise he won. He spent most of his time training to become stronger. He often sparred with Goku and Vegeta. At age 10, while sparring with Vegeta he became enraged and he went Super Saiyan 2. He quickly adapted and learned how to control these powers. He used them to help defeat many foes. When he became a teenager, fighting was all he knew. He knew he still had power to unlock but he didn't know how. All the training he did started to amount to nothing. He was waiting for something to give him that extra push. Although he still trained he didn't see the point anymore. He decided to give up. During the fight with Dakken he watched all of the Z-fighters die. This pain pushed Tanks to go super saiyan 3. With his last breath Goku said "So you finally surpassed me." With tears in his eyes Tanks killed Dakken with an all out Super Kamehameha. After Dakken was beaten two new saiyans by the names of Asperok and Cumbriana arrived on Earth. They were met by Tanks and the trio started to hang out. Through training with Asperok Tanks achieved Super Saiyan 4. A few months later a new foe arrived and it turned out to be Dakken's son. During the fight with him Tanks achieved a new form he named and quickly defeated him. 2 years later an evil villain named Kodenn appeared and began attacking the Earth. Tanks's new team Legion went off to fight him. Legion was being destroyed by Kodenn but then with one last move Tanks used the Maximum Negative Destroyer and absorbed the energy turning him into a Super Saiyan God and killed Kodenn with a Death bomb. Fighting Style Tanks mimics the fighting style of all the people he faces. By analyzing the way they fight he can use their own attacks against them. He calls this the Shadow Technique. His technique is also a mixture of multiple martial arts. Adult years As an adult Tanks cut is hair shorter. He had two kids with an unknown woman; their names are and Briana. He still trained but since there was no real battles in a while he didn't get much stronger. He eventually found out that his father was Broly. He began to wear the same clothes as Goku. Everything was peaceful on Earth. He was given a sword, and Legion put their life force into it killing themselves. He named it the Legion saber. He gained a lot of friends on the lookout. He soon had another son named after his father. After a while Tanks started to become a loner. He still talks to his children. Then he changed his style once more this time growing his hair back out resembling Goku. Lord Tanks On Tanks's trip to a new planet found by his friend named Planet X. He was greeted by the locals. It is a planet inhabited by very strong people. They made Tanks their new king. He now controls one of the strongest armies in the universe. He decided that it was time for him to get back to his old self, so he decided to change his style back to his regular adult self. He has gotten a lot stronger over the years from training in the gravity chamber on his home planet. He, along with his two sons continue to stay in his super saiyan form to regulate his new power. It's been four years since he and his sons have been seen. Ships have been spotted in the Space just outside of Earth. Nobody knows why they are there but if they were going to attack they would have already. Tanks has been training hard to reach new power. He has spent all four years in his time/gravity chamber. The training was hard on Tanks but he insisted on continuing. With all of the training his power has increased dramatically. He finally worked his way out of having to stay in super saiyan form to maintain his power. Tanks worked out a new form called limit breaker. It adds on to any of his forms. His hair and aura turn purple. It allows him to get past his limts on the current form. Growing Family Tanks excepted his formerly evil brother Jax into his family. Tanks found out that he had a nephew named Gate . He decided that it was time for him and his brother to start to get along. He and his brother watch each others backs and protect each other. New Era After all of the training Tanks felt like a brand new person. He started going on about something called The Era of Retribution. He intensified his training and barely ever sleeps. His power dramatically increased from its previous state. His sons have trained along with him and are a little frightened by his actions. Stats 'Appearence' Looks like Adult Gohan but has two bangs in front instead of one. 'Forms' *Super Saiyan *Full Power Super Saiyan *Ascended Super Saiyan *Super Saiyan 2 *Full Power Super Saiyan 2 *Super Saiyan 3 *Full Power Super Saiyan 3 *Super Saiyan 4 *Full Power Super Saiyan 4 * -Achieved thanks to ryu * * * * * * *Super Saiyan God (Tanks' version) *Demon Super Saiyan *Supreme Super Saiyan *Supreme Super Saiyan 2 *Supreme Super Saiyan 3 *Supreme Super Saiyan 4 *Legendary Super Saiyan *Legendary Super Saiyan God *All Great Ape Forms * *Black Inferno Super Saiyan * *Omega Super Saiyan God Techniques *Maximum overdrive - A blast of energy thats takes all of your energy and transfers it to a blast *Golden kame hame ha - A gold colored kame hame ha *Thunder cracker - A beam that when dodged it flies back towards you, sticking to you and explodes *Doom absorption ball - A ball that when thrown at an opponent traps them absorbs their power and self destructs using their power, it can't be deflected or blocked *Death Bomb - A mix between the Death Ball and the Spirit Bomb *Maximum Negative Destroyer - A ball of energy that absorbs pure energy and destroys negative energy only can be preform by some one pure of heart and that has achieved Super saiyan maximum *Destructo disk – Also known as Kienzan, is an attack invented by Krillin that has very sharp edges that can cut through just about anything. * Instant transmission - This technique allows you to teleport to any location so long as you can find an energy source to home onto. *Energy Shield – A technique used to shield yourself from oncoming attacks within an aura of ki. *Eraser Cannon - a powerful, green energy sphere. *Omega Blaster - A far more powerful version of the Eraser Cannon. *Telekinesis - lift objects of large proportionate sizes into the air with his mind and controlling the use of his hand. *Kame hame ha - A blue-colored, powerful ki wave attack. *Solar flare - An extremely bright light which can temporarily blind opponents in near proximity. *Special beam cannon - An energy beam that can drill through opponents. *Big bang crash - A powerful, blazing red-colored version of Vegeta's Big Bang Attack. *Galick gun - A purple-colored, powerful energy blast. *Bang beam - The user puts his hand out with the index finger pointing forward and thumb raised and shoots a red blast. *Death beam - A laser-like projectile which travels very quickly. *Big bang kame hame ha - The attack is a hybrid of Goku's Super Kamehameha and Vegeta's Big Bang Attack. *Star dust breaker - First, the user attacks his opponent with a flurry of punches and kicks. After smashing his opponent against the ground,the user attacks his opponent with a tiny, rainbow-colored sphere *Chocolate beam - It is a unique ability to change objects and living beings around him into inanimate objects such as sweets and milk. *Super ice ray - a beam that when shot turns anything that it makes contact with into ice. *Big bang attack - the user powers up and fires a powerful energy sphere at the opponent. This attack creates an enormous explosion upon contact and leaves a huge mushroom cloud. *Final explosion - To begin the attack, the user gathers his life force and converts it into energy,the user then gives a deafening scream and releases all of his stored energy as an enormous, golden-yellow explosion that can be seen from miles away turning his body into stone and devastating the landscape. *Spirit bomb - Users of the Spirit Bomb gather huge amounts of energy from all chosen surrounding life forms and conduct that energy into a massive sphere of astounding destructive power. Energy takes the visual form of sparkling, glittering wisps when adding to the mass. The creation of the attack promotes a calm breeze away from the bomb, which turns into a strong continuous gale and expels colorful bands or radiation of Northern Lights-esque aurora. When used it is quite swift, and if the user is not careful of it, the Spirit Bomb could absolutely obliterate a planet. *Death ball - The user lights a spark of energy on his index finger. Once enough energy is gathered, this spark may grow to the size of a small moon and is thrown towards the target. *Super ghost kamikaze attack - The user expels kamikaze ghosts from the mouth for an attack. They are touch sensitive and explode the second they touch something, including each other. *Super Dragon Fist - An incredibly powerful attack developed by Goku. The technique is capable of destroying foes much more powerful than the user himself. *Dark Blades - A move that forms two dark blades out of ki that can be used to absorb blasts. *Particle Cannon - An attack that when the target is hit makes a dome and erases their molecules and doesn't leave any part of them left then forms a pillar of light and explodes. *Final Emplosion - See *Army of one - See Army of one *Chaos Turret - See *Reality manipulation - Tanks can alter reality at will *Physical Mass Manipulation - Tanks is able to physically alter and Deconstruct/Reconstruct the mass of objects. Battles Form Appearances and themes Category:Saiyans Category:Lookout Crew Category:Characters Category:Pages added by SuperTanks Category:Males Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Lookout I/II Category:Fighter